Pilot (TSSAOFS)
Pilot is the first episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot The episode begins in Steve's bedroom. He is sleeping in bed. It then switches to his dream. In his dream, he is battling a random Pokemon trainer. Steve: Go, Charizard! he throws out a Pokeball, and a white glowing silhouette pops out and forms an orange Dragon-like pokemon with a fiery tale- A Charizard. the Random trainer laughs and sends out steve's worst nightmare- A GYRADOS! Random Trainer: MWHA HA HA HA! Steve: HOW COULD YOU RUIN SUCH A WONDERFUL POKEMON BY EVOLVING IT?!?!? Random Trainer: It was easy! I trained it. Steve: Without an everstone? But Magikarp is perfect. Random Trainer: No, he's useless! Now, Gyrados, use Waterfall! His gyrados shoots a blast of water towards the sky, and when it starts coming down on Charizard, he moves along with it, causing Charizard to faint. Steve: NOOOOOOOO! He wakes up, still screaming (Steve): That was some nightmare. He goes out of bed, brushes his teeth, gets dressed and then heads downstairs. Steve: Mom, can I not go to school today? Mom: Well duh you're not going, you have to see Prof. Oak! (Steve): Woo! Bye Mom He leaves and heads to Prof. Oak's lab. He knocks on the door. (Steve): Professor! You home? (Prof. oak): Yes, hold n a minute! He opened the door and Steve walked up in, (Prof. Oak): Welcome to my lab! (Steve): Wow! Nice place. (Prof. Oak): Oh, thanks. Anyway, you're here for a starter. (Steve): Yeah, I want Charmander! (Prof. Oak): Why is that? (Steve): Because I hate Squirtle, and I really want a Magikarp, so if I have Bulbasaur, i could one-shot him and fail ti catch him! So charmander is my best bet! (Prof. Oak): ................. ok then He hand Steve a Pokeball. He then threw it releasing Charmander. (Charmander): Char! (Steve): OMG I love you! (charmander):......... Char! He burned Steve's face with "Ember". (Steve): yey! he loves meh! I'll take him! He hand Prof. Oak twenty bucks, (Prof. Oak): I don't need thi- (Steve): OK BYE! (prof. Oak): What the.... Steve leaves with charmander by his side, and he's singing I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test '' ''To train them is my cause! (Charmander: CHARM CHARM CHARMANDER!) Lady: Boo, you stink! they stop singing (Steve): Charmander, attack! Charmander just looked at him confused. (Steve): You know, attack the lady! Charmander just stood there. (Steve): Use Ember! He shoots a cloud of fire particles. (Steve): I guess I should've told him a specific move. The lady screams and runs off, her hair is on fire (Steve): HA HA! IN YER FACE! Let's go, Charmander! They started to run off but Prof. Oak stopped them. (Prof. Oak): Steve, wait! (Steve): YO OAK! WAZZUP? (Prof. Oak): I've came to give you these. He handed Steve a PokeDex and some Pokeballs.. (Steve): K thanks. H He walks down the path and sees som kid in a tent talking to his Snivy. (Steve): What a weirdo. He walks past them. Suddenly, a wild Pidgey appeared. (Steve): A wild POKEMON?! WOO! IMMA CATCH IT! He throws a pokeball at it, but it escapes. Charmander faceplams (Steve): WELL THEN YOU TRY! Charmander uses scratch then ember to weaken Pidgey, then graps a Pokeball out of Steve's bag and throws it at Pidgey, catching it. (Steve): How...wha-? (Sighs) Charmander smiles then put the ball in Steve's bag. (Steve, pulls out Pokeball): I'VE CAUGHT A POKEMON! YEY! He put it back in the bag. He continue walking and bump into a trainer wanting to battle. (Steve): What's your name? (Boy): Joe! You wanna battle (Steve): You bet'cha! I haven't lost a fight yet! (Joe): Dude, I got squirtle after you, and I followed you, and you haven't even had a battle yet, other than that lady, and Charmander caught Pidgey for you. By the way, you are a sucky singer and Magikarp sucks. (Steve): YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THOSE?!?! (Joe): Yeah, I was just outside when you told Professor that. (Steve): You're....creepy. LET'S BATTLE! Battle music plays in the background. (Steve): Go, Charmander! (Joe): Squirtle, bring the pain! Charmander hops into the battle area, and a blue turtle pokemon flies out of Joe's pokeball. (Charmander): CHARMAND! (Squirtle): SQUIRT SQUIRT! (Steve): Charmander, fire spin! Charmander whips his tail around, forming a cyclone of Fire. a couple strands of the fire go out to Squirtle, distracting it. then, the entire tornado comes off charmander and traps squirtle. (Joe): Hm...alright then. Squirtle, break free! Squirtle blasted the torando freeing himself. (Joe): Now use Water Gun! Squirtle's mouth fills with water and bubbles it's about to blast, when Steve's PokeDex beeps, and it comes alive like a robot. PokeDex: I am part of th battle referee function. I referee any battle fought with Steve Edd. Here are the rules: 1. just fight 2. This is a two on two match, so the first one to have two pokemon knocked out loses. Bye! He goes to stand and watch the battle. (Steve): Weird...alright Charman- He notices Charmander is unconscious. (Steve): CHARMANDER! (cries) (Joe): What the fudge dude? I guess I win! (PokeDex): Not unless he forfeits, because he still has Pidgey. And it would suck for him to forfeit, because I just downloaded Holographic cheerleaders to motivate him. Steve perks up. (Steve): Pidgey, FOR CHEERLEADRS! (Pidgey, popping out of the Pokeball): PID! (For the cheerleaders!) (Steve): Use Gust! He one-shots Squirtle so Joe snds out his Butterfree. Pidgey and Butterfree have a staredown, and Pidgey wins because of his ability, Keen-Eye. (Steve): Pidgey, sand-Attack! Pidgey flaps sand in Butterfree's eyes, making her flap around blindly. (Joe): Oh My Arcticuno, no. (Steve): FINISH HIM OF WITH TACKLE THEN GUST! He does, and Steve wins! (Steve): I WIN! (Joe): You got lucky. (Steve): No, I'm awesome. (Joe): Hm...I must go. Til next time. He disappeared. (Steve): That guy was weird. (PokeDex): No kidding. Now, the battle is over, charmander learned smokescreen, and I'm going back dormant for rest. (PokeDex, thinking): Finally, some alone time. steve sees a sleeping Luxio. (Steve): POKEDEX, WHAT POKEMON IS THAT?!? (Pokedex): Uggh.. it's Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. Luxio can cause their foes to faint by letting loose with some high-voltage electricity. It is from Sinnoh (Steve): Cool. He proceeds to catch it but realizes something. (Steve): Oh no! It's the end of the show. Eh...I'll catch it later. He left. Meanwhile, Joe is in a mysterious building. (Joe): That boy...he must destroyed. A Pokemon appeared behind him. (Joe): Soon...he will know his demise and then we will conquer the universe! He laugh evily and look at the Pokemon which is revealed to be Gyrados. THE END? characters *Steve *Professor Oak *Random Pokemon trainer (dream) *Steve's mom *That lady *Joe Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Awesome Category:OmniDragon Category:UEE